1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses include an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that generate light when excitons that are generated by combining holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer drop to a ground state from an excited state.
Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus has a wide light emission wavelength. Accordingly, light-emitting efficiency and color purity thereof may be degraded. In addition, since light emitted from the organic emission layer has no directionality, many photons emitted in an arbitrary direction may not reach an actual viewer due to internal total reflection in an organic light-emitting device, thereby degrading light emission efficiency of the organic light-emitting device.
Accordingly, a microcavity structure may be applied to an organic light-emitting display apparatus. However, when the microcavity structure is applied to the organic light-emitting display apparatus, the brightness at side viewing angles of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may degrade and color shift may occur, even if the light-emitting efficiency thereof is improved.